Moonlight's Gift
by AuberonSylveon
Summary: The story of an Umbreon and a Leafeon finding the love in each other that they never truly realized was there until it was almost too late. FxF and FxM interactions. Rated MA for said interactions.


**Moonlight's Gift**

 _It was that time of the year. The time when, under the cover of the full moon, Pokemon would stir from their nests, awoken by the most primal urge. The most basic instinct, forcing them into action. It was a time when, even if for just one night, simple rivalries would be forgotten. Enemies and debts would be forgiven. Pokemon fell under the intense spell of desire... of lust. It was time for..._

 _The Coupling._

Glade shuddered, feeling herself wake up in a cold sweat for the third time in as many nights. There really was no mistaking it. The time of year had come... the time when nearly every Pokemon was under nature's control. It had started out with little... 'cravings'... but was slowly escalating. The Leafeon had began thinking of places to raise a litter of kits, and had even made another nest in her den. But most of all... she kept having dreams. Naughty dreams. Dreams of her being cornered by a group of forest Pokemon... and loving every minute of it. While she hadn't let herself go too far with the dreams the last few nights, this one certainly was different...

This time, Glade had willingly bent over, enticing them with a little waggle of her hips. She lifted her tail higher and higher, exposing her warm, virgin folds, until the first bold male rushed up and mounted her, ramming his hot, thick-

Glade jumped up with a ragged gasp, her face burning a bright shade of red. The Leafeon shook her head vigorously, trying to force the thoughts out of her head. Thanks to her little slip of control, however, she felt the yearning deep within burn even brighter. She let out a groan as she felt a certain wetness trailing down her thigh.

"This is ridiculous," Glade muttered, panting softly. Why did it have to be so intense this year? It was almost as though Arceus remembered her determination to stay pure, and was doing everything in His subtle power to cause her to succumb to the carnal urges that she had been resisting for four years now. Of course, there was a glimmer of hope.

Glade wasn't the only one that had vowed to stay pure. Though... the other wasn't fully aware of why they were doing so. He was her glimmer. The Leafeon sighed, closing her eyes, remembering that day, so many moons ago...

Glade giggled, chasing her best friend, an Eevee by the name of Eclipse. She was always faster than him, so she had no doubt that she would catch him. But she didn't expect him to suddenly pivot, and wasn't able to slow down in time before she ran straight into his furry chest. They both laughed as they rolled down the hill, a large ball of fur and limbs.

They soon came to a stop underneath the shade of the large oak tree that stood half-way between their homes. The two Eevee had claimed it for their games, naming it 'Fort Evo'. They lay there together, Glade's head resting on Eclipse's stomach, while his tail curled around her waist. It was much too easy to just doze off under the sun.

Eclipse had seemingly caught a whiff of something, for his nose suddenly scrunched up, his muscles tensing. Glade took a deep breath, only needing a few moments to identify it. "Spring Fever," the she-kit groaned, turning her head slightly so that the nasty scent was hidden by Eclipse's own scent. The older Pokemon and the adults all went a little crazy at this time of year. Any other time, Eclipse's mother, a beautiful Vaporeon, would always stay near her children, waiting until night before she went swimming in the lake, just as she had done every night.

However, during Spring Fever, the Vaporeon would tell her kits to stay in the cave. When Eclipse had asked where she was going, she said that she was going to go swimming. She wouldn't come back until the sun had fallen under the hills. She would look really tired, and smelled funny, but always brought back prey for Eclipse and his sister. When Spring Fever was over, things went back to normal.

"Hey, Eclipse?" Two years later, Eclipse had taken Glade out to the big oak again. The Coupling had come early this year. The Leafeon and the Umbreon had both been taught what Spring Fever really was, and Glade had even felt some of the urges lightly tugging at her. Her friend turned his head to question her, evidently oblivious. Why didn't _he_ have to put up with it?

"I've been thinking about things a lot. I'm not sure if I can handle raising a family... I'm not sure if I can handle being a mother yet. I'm not going to Couple until I'm all grown up and ready. Can... can you promise to do the same?"

At first, it seemed like Eclipse hadn't understood the question. Then he seemed to be wondering why his friend would make such a request. Then, after what felt like an eternity of waiting, Eclipse agreed to not Couple until he was fully grown.

When she heard this, Glade felt a warmth crawl through her. She... didn't understand why. Maybe it was just 'Spring Fever' deciding whether or not to make her go crazy, too. But was that really it? The Leafeon shook it off, scolding herself for such silly thoughts when she should just be enjoying her best friend's company. He... hadn't been himself lately. After his mother left him and his sister, Eclipse had developed a bit of a short fuse.

Come to think of it, the Vaporeon that had raised Eclipse had left soon after explaining The Coupling to her two children. Maybe they were linked... did she think that they were grown-up enough to take care of themselves?

Eclipse suddenly sat up, staring at Glade. "Hey... you told me that you had found a Water Stone while you were digging out the tunnels in the cave we found. Were you going to trade it to a Pokemon for something better?" During their little exploration, the two had found a small cave. With a little love and renovation, they decided that it would make a nice den. Since Eclipse already had one for himself, he almost demanded that Glade take it. After all, it was even closer to his den than the one she shared with her family. They could spend even more time together, and Glade wouldn't have to worry about being so cramped, especially with her mother expecting yet another litter of cubs.

Glade shrugged, looking away. "Actually, I was... planning on giving it to your sister. Felicity had mentioned wanting to be like her mother." The Leafeon's eyes widened. She could have sworn that she had heard a faint growl come from the Umbreon's chest... perhaps she had just imagined it.

"No," Eclipse huffed. "I don't want her to become a Vaporeon. I sound selfish, I know, but... I just don't want her to be one. Too many bad memories," the Umbreon finished, a note of anger in his voice.

Glade bit her lip. She hadn't meant to make her... friend... angry. "M-maybe I can find a Fire Stone, too?" she quickly suggested as he began to stand up. She was relieved to see him relax, a thoughtful look in his eyes.

"That might work... I'd hate to trouble you, though. I'm sure that I can find one myself-"

"No, no! It's no trouble at all!" Glade laughed, feeling a warmth in her chest. "If you want a Fire Stone, I'll get you a Fire Stone! I bet I can even find one before the sun rises tomorrow!" _Anything for you,_ Glade added silently. The Leafeon looked up into the sky. "It's getting dark... I'd better get to the cave. I'll see you tomorr-oh!"

Glade's body tensed as Eclipse suddenly pressed himself against her, their fur brushing together as he nuzzled her, just above her shoulderblades. "Thank you," he whispered, before pulling away.

It took ten minutes for Glade to snap out of her trance. She could swear that she still felt the Umbreon's sleek pelt pressing against her... could still feel his warm breath on her neck... could still smell his unique musk weaving around her... it only reminded her of how strong and dependable he was. Oh, how she wanted him to press against her like that again!

The Leafeon suddenly shook her head, her cheeks tinted crimson. What was she thinking? It was just a little hug!

 _But it felt so nice,_ she found herself thinking, the warmth in her face creeping through her whole body, until it swarmed at her belly. With a groan, Glade padded away, trying to force her thoughts away from the Umbreon.

Glade opened her eyes once more, the pleasant memories fading away. The Leafeon felt a twinge of courage move through her. While she lived in an area that she wouldn't exactly call secluded, surely she could travel quickly and not be noticed by any other Pokemon, male or female. She wanted to see Eclipse. Wanted to share the evening with him.  
 _Of course you do, you naughty girl,_ the voice in her head cooed, much to her embarrassment. It wasn't anything like that! He was her friend, and...  
 _You know you like him. Why not let him know in the best way possible?_

Glade felt the sticky, wet liquids slide down her thighs once more as she padded out of her cave. She shuddered, plopping her rear down in the grass, shame coursing through her as she dried her hindquarters with the grass. Only then did she realize that she was only leaving a strong scent mark-and during The Coupling, no less! Even she could smell the desperate plea for release in the marking she had just foolishly left. Right outside her den, it was almost a clear invitation for a male to just stroll right in and... "I can't stay here," the Leafeon hissed under her breath, mentally kicking herself for being so stupid.

The way she saw it, Glade had two options that would keep her safe... and didn't involve her losing her virginity she so fiercely strove to protect. She could find some place out of the way to hide until The Coupling had gone away. Or she could-  
 _Or you could go to Eclipse's den!_

Glade's ears perked up. Maybe the little voice in her head had a great idea, though not in the way that it was thinking. Eclipse was a rather intimidating Pokemon at first glance. While his temper had mellowed out slightly, one wouldn't be able to tell just by looking at him. And if her desperate scent marking was joined by the territorial marking of a male's home...

It was the perfect plan! Even through the urge to mate, a Pokemon would get the message that Eclipse had 'claimed' her as his 'mate'. They wouldn't dare try anything! Glade slowly lifted herself up, making her way towards her friend's den. She knew the forest rather well, and was able to take advantage of more than one hidden path. After all, if any Pokemon saw her before she was protected by Eclipse, or at least his scent... only Arceus knew what would happen.  
 _And Arceus is being an ass._  
For once, Glade completely agreed with the voice.

Despite her crafty plan, Glade still stumbled upon one couple in the middle of Coupling. The Leafeon always thought that she would be able to pull her gaze away, that she wouldn't be stuck watching such a carnal show. Yet... she made no move to continue along the path. Her eyes were locked onto a Luxray as he pistoned his leonine member into his bent-over Absol mate. Glade felt her whole body burn, and the urge to get a closer look overwhelmed her. She crawled forward slightly, until she could clearly see... everything.

Glade watched, in a trance, as the Luxray's spined cock was thrust through the Absol's heat-engorged nethers. She could see how the white-furred Pokemon's folds were spreading each time the Luxray made a particularly deep thrust, to the point where his member was thickening towards his growing knot. Every time he pulled back far enough, Glade could see, smell, and... she could swear that she could taste the shared juices that leaked from the lovers' bond. And it was driving her crazy.

Glade whimpered softly, sneaking her paw past her stomach, between her thighs, and... The Leafeon squeaked as she brushed against her own folds, a small part of her upset that her paw was almost insantly coated with her juices.  
 _What would Eclipse say if he knew about your voyuerism?_  
Glade bit her lip, her paw rubbing against her womanhood, trying to silence the voice. 

_Naughty girl... why bother insisting that you save yourself? Just look at that thick, delicious cock in front of you! Imagine how those spines would feel, scraping against your inner walls? And that swelling knot! Ooh, that Absol seems to get around, and that's STILL gonna stretch her open, big-time! And then when he finally pulls out, you'll get the perfect view of his warm, thick cum leaking out of her gaping pussy, still spasming as it tries to milk an imaginary rod!_

Now, Glade wasn't even trying to ignore the voice. Her maw was wide open, tongue hanging out as her face was contorted by pleasure. Eyes still locked on the rough mating in front of her, she was only numbly aware of her paw sliding against her virgin slit. In a lusty daze, she brought her sticky paw to her mouth, slowly cleaning her juices off with her tongue. Her paw was replaced by a vine-thanks to her knowing Vine Whip-that eagerly took over probing her cunt. The Leafeon moaned into her paw as the vine tickled her clitoris, only to dive into her sopping folds, pulsing eagerly inside of her snatch, scratching the carnal itch that she had been resisting.

Glade had barely noticed that she was thrusting her vine into herself using the same rhythm of the Luxray in front of her. She had even started to match his speed. Of course, she wouldn't use his depth... even through the haze, the Leafeon was terrified of slipping too far and tearing her hymen. Then she would certainly be caught as she cried out in pain, and then she would be as well-fucked as the Absol.  
A small part of her wanted it.

As soon as this thought crossed her mind, Glade felt a spasm shake her whole body. She let out a sound somewhere between a moan and a squeal as her vagina clenched around the vine, squeezing it tightly, as if to milk it of its seed. Her own orgasmic juices rushed out, coating her backside. The blissful haze that the Leafeon had been forced through during climax still wasn't strong enough to keep her from realizing that she had been caught... but it _did_ keep her from caring.

Once she found her legs, she strode forward confidently, growling praise into the Luxray's ear, demanding that he paint the Absol's womb with his alabaster cum. While he didn't need her direction, it certainly seemed to get him off even faster, made obvious by the loud, wet sound of his knot, fully swollen, forcing itself through his mate's folds, ensuring that they would be locked into place for quite a while as his seed spurted through her well-fucked pussy.

"As a reward..." Glade giggled, slipping the vine from her cunt, waggling it in the air in front of the Luxray's nose. He sniffed it hesitantly before accepting the 'treat' into his mouth. Glade cut the vine from her control, padding away with her tail held high, giving both the Luxray and the Absol reason to go at one another again.

It took Glade a while to realize that she had almost completely fallen under control of her urges. The Coupling was really getting to her... but the scary part was that she was slowly becoming even less sure that she cared. She _needed_ release... and not just from some vine toy that she was too scared to fuck herself with.

Glade set off, trying desperately to reclaim her control. About now, she had reached Eclipse's scent markings. Only because Glade knew the scent so well did she realize that Felicity, Eclipse's sister, had been leaving her own little markings as well. However, they were practically invisible under the musk of a strong, virile male. Eclipse had the same idea as the Leafeon! Pride surged through her body for her friend. He never really liked leaving Felicity's side after being abandoned by their mother.

Glade felt a twinge of sympathy for her Umbreon friend. It must be hard for him to keep a clear head, sharing his nest with a Fire type in heat. He was probably wishing that he had evolved into a Glaceon by now! She could picture him lying there, splayed out as he tried to stay cool, while the cave was almost unbearably hot. As she mused, Glade detected a fresh scent. _Felicity!_

The Flareon was laying on her stomach. At first, Glade thought that her paws were folded underneath her stomach. Yet, after a moment, the Leafeon noticed that Felicity's large tail kept moving, as if something was moving just under it. Usually, Glade would flee, but... reason was being clouded by the thought of impending danger. She moved forward, pressing a paw to the Flareon's shoulder.

Felicity jumped, guilt flashing in her crimson eyes as she recognized Glade. "I-I was, uh-"

Glade silenced the Flareon with a paw, wincing as she remembered it as the paw that had been between her own legs. "We're both in the same boat," Glade informed the Flareon. "What are you doing out here?"

"What do you think?" Felicity spat, glaring at the ground. "I'm on fire, damn it!"

Glade cringed at the hopefully unintentional pun.

Felicity continued, "I slipped out while Eclipse was bathing himself. I couldn't take it anymore. I could swear that he was staying close to me _just_ so that I could smell him. Just so he could _accidentally_ give me a peek of his pack. Just so I could-"

Glade rolled her eyes. "Eclipse isn't like that. In fact, he's probably keeping close for a completely different reason. Of course, seeing you out in the open, you obviously don't care."

"Well, maybe I don't!" Felicity snapped. "Look, Leafy. I just... really need some action, okay?" she added as Glade winced, backing away slightly.

"Come with me," the Leafeon whimpered. "We need to get you out of here. Who knows when a male will do something stupid?"  
Sighing in defeat, Felicity stood up, agreeing to follow Glade.

About an hour later, Glade suddenly gasped as Felicity veered off course, pulling her into a cave. "What're you-"

Felicity silenced Glade by stuffing her large, fluffy tail into the Leafeon's mouth, her eyes wide as she peeked outside. "I saw a pack of Mightyena, all grouped together. They were... distracting themselves..."

Glade didn't understand, until she heard the tell-tale yips and gasps of pleasure coming from outside. She spat Felicity's tail out of her mouth, shuddering as her... flavor... stayed on her tongue. The Leafeon noticed that her companion was spying on the fornicating pack, her puffy tail wagging. After a few moments, Glade saw her orange paw dart down into her thighs.

Glade took a deep breath, about to scold the Flareon. It was in this breath, however, that Glade simply decided to just... give up. She licked her lips, deciding to stay quiet and enjoy the free show.

Felicity's paw rubbed against her steamy slit while the Flareon shamelessly watched the group outside. All of her attention was on them...

The Leafeon crept forward, her muzzle just a few inches from Felicity's nethers, the needy warmth blasting her right in her face. Licking her lips once more, Glade batted Felicity's paw away, closing the distance, pressing her nose into her friend's slit. Satisfaction coursed through her as she heard Felicity squeal, but didn't move away from the Leafeon.

Glade narrowed her eyes, her tongue darting out to taste the slick juices that were leaking from Felicity's eager pussy. The liquid was warm... almost spicy as Glade swallowed it, feeling the heat move all the way into her belly. Her paws slid up, rubbing Felicity's furry rear as she cleaned the Fire type's thighs.

Soon, Glade went in for the main course, brushing her tongue against Felicity's folds, teasingly flicking it against her clit. The Leafeon was pushed back for a moment as Felicity turned over, rolling onto her back and looking directly at Glade. Now that she was being watched, the Leafeon was slightly embarrassed to be doing this, but she could never stop now. She buried her face into Felicity's crotch once more, her own tail beginning to wag as Felicity placed a paw on top of her head.

Glade slipped her tongue into Felicity's pussy, cooing softly as the Flareon moaned above her. The Leafeon took a few moments to just savor Felicity's intimate flavors, letting the Flareon's scent muddle her mind. The quiet rational side of Glade's brain was trying to convince her that she was just doing this so she wouldn't have to deal with Felicity dragging them into a bad situation.  
 _Then why are you enjoying this so much? You're soaked! I'm surprised the air isn't getting steamy!_

Soon, the cave was filled with lewd slurping noises, muffled moans, and steady purrs. It was about this time that Felicity decided to kick things up a notch.

"That's right, my little pet... You know where you belong now, don't you? Right between my legs, drinking down whatever I give you... ahh, you're such a good little toy," Felicity moaned, causing Glade to blush fiercely, redoubling her efforts, even if just to pleasure the Flareon beyond the point of words. Slowly, but surely, it was working.

Glade felt satisfaction tugging through her as Felicity simply began to whimper and moan, humping the Leafeon's face slightly, as if trying to pull a potent male's rod deeper into her fuck-hole. It was obvious that she was just barely holding back at this point. Glade was determined to give her a big finish!

Glade snickered softly, wiping her soaking thighs with a vine, coating it with her sweet nectar. It waiting just beside her tail, poised for the kill. The Leafeon carefully wrapped her lips around her friend's joy-buzzer, grinning as Felicity shot her a questioning look. All at once, Glade then applied pressure to Felicity's clit, even prodding it rapidly with her tongue, throwing Felicity well past the edge. The Flareon opened her maw to cry out in orgasm, allowing Glade to plunge her soaked vine into her mouth, just as the Flareon began to **spray** Glade's face with a large, blissful orgasm. It was all Glade could do to drink quickly as Felicity squirted again and again into her mouth, as if the sudden taste of Leafy-cum got her off once more.

Soon, Felicity's climax died down, leaving a very satisfied Flareon, and a cum-covered Glade, a new warmth in her belly. The Leafeon leaned in towards Felicity's ear. "You taste quite a bit better than any berry around here," she whispered, gasping as the Flareon began to affectionately lick her face, cleaning off her own juices.

Taking advantage of this, Glade shifted her head slightly, trapping Felicity's tongue with her own, giving her a passionate kiss. Glade felt furry paws rub at her spine as their tongues danced together in a fight for dominance, neither of them pinning the other down for more than a few seconds before being pinned themselves. Glade even found herself having to fight back as Felicity pushed their tongues into the Leafeon's mouth more than once, swapping Felicity's cum back and forth until both of them had an equal share. Glade must have _really_ done a number on the heated Flareon!

Glade finally pulled back, a long trail of flavorful saliva still connecting her tongue to Felicity's. Both of their mouths were covered with saliva after the sudden make-out session. Felicity licked her lips, fixing Glade with a sly grin. "Is that how I taste? Mmm, I think I'm getting jealous!"

The two spent the next hour joking with each other, until they were sure that the pack of Mightyena had left. "I'll take you to Eclipse's den. He said that you might have a plan to stay with him," Felicity said, slowly leading Glade through a field.

Glade nodded, before blushing slightly. "Ah... you won't... tell him about the cave, right?"

Felicity snorted, breaking off into a bout of laughter. "Don't worry, hun! That'll just be our little secret, 'kay?"

Glade sighed, nuzzling Felicity's cheek in gratitude. "Ooh, still getting hot and bothered for my brother, are we?" Felicity cooed, causing Glade's face to burn even hotter than her heated nether region.

Ten minutes later, Glade padded into Eclipse's den, her heart soaring as she saw the shape of an Umbreon turn to her in confusion. Then his rings began glowing, illuminating the room. The Leafeon found herself lost in those deep, crimson eyes... 

"Are you okay?" Eclipse questioned, padding up to his best friend and sister. They smelled... odd. Sure, the scent of heat was there, but the Umbreon could swear that he smelled sex surrounding the girls like a dense fog. Yet, he couldn't detect any trace of... maleness... in either of them.

"I got really distracted, and almost led Leafy-buns here right into a doggy orgy," Felicity giggled, tipping her head and sticking her tongue out, eyes closed. "Oopsies!"

Glade nodded. "We had to hide for nearly two hours. If their scents weren't so strong, they would have found us in a heartbeat. We got covered in their reek," Glade explained.

Eclipse nodded. He supposed that it made sense. After a moment, he felt sympathy tug at his heart. It must have been rather hard on the both of them, having to wait something like that out. Those Mightyena would have torn them up if they had been found! "Well, Glade, you're more than welcome to share my nest. Did you have any other trouble making it here?" Eclipse thought that he saw Glade's body stiffen slightly. It must have just been his imagination.

"Well, I did run into a couple... but they paid me no mind," the Leafeon stated. "I suppose I had someone looking down at me with a smile," Glade finished, giving Eclipse a wide grin.

 _Did... Felicity just wink at her?_

"Anyway... we were planning to get together again, right, Eclipse? Not sure if we've got a chance better than now. So, uh..."

The Umbreon nodded. "How have your parents been adjusting to your absence?"

Glade shrugged. "I wouldn't really know, to be honest. I... haven't visited in a while. I'd rather not cause a scene with them."

That was understandable, Eclipse supposed. Glade never really got along very well with her family, mostly due to the fact that they brought another few babies into the world every time The Coupling reared its head. One thing was for sure: no Pokemon could deny that Glade came from a... very loving family.

"Wait a second..." Eclipse slowly turned to face Felicity. "You've gotta be kidding me... you were looking for males to mate with _again_ , weren't you?!" In the excitement, Eclipse had barely registered that his sister would have had to slip away, in order to have been through what had happened.

Felicity giggled, quickly padding out of the main cove. "I'll just leave you two alone now, okay, thanks, byeeee!"

Glade had to spring forward to keep Eclipse from chasing after his flightly, reckless sister. He sighed, shaking his head. "I swear... one of these days, she's gonna be trapped under fluffy little Eevee cubs!"

Eclipse heard Glade giggle, "Well, knowing you, you'd be right there with her. They might think that you were their father!"

Eclipse shuddered. "I'm not so sure. I mean, I would love to be near babies, but more likely than not, at least _one_ male would stay with Felicity. I wouldn't want to be trapped in a situation like yours," the Umbreon said with a shudder.

Glade shrugged. "Would you really let them drive you out of your own cave?"

Eclipse nodded. "At the first sounds of 'celebration', I'd high-tail it outta there."

The Leafeon laughed sweetly for a few moments. Eclipse smiled, just listening to the sound. He would do anything to hear such a beautiful song more often. It was enough to distract him from everything that was going on in the world. It was as if... the only thing that mattered right then was his bond with the Leafeon.

"You know... you're really adorable," Eclipse said softly, just loud enough for his friend to hear.

Glade blushed deeply, her laughter ceasing almost instantly. "Y-you don't mean that..."

"But I do," Eclipse insisted, shaking his head. "And... I'm not just saying it to take advantage of your... ah... 'condition'... I have enjoyed every minute I have ever spent with you," the Umbreon admitted, realizing that, while he wasn't sure why he was telling her all of this, it was something that he really needed to say. And maybe even something that she needed to hear.

"Go on..." Glade said, looking as though she were about to start trembling.

Eclipse sucked in a deep breath. "I... I can't bear the thought of losing you to some other male!" the Umbreon finally shouted out. "I don't want to miss all of the happy times we've had! I don't want to watch from the sidelines as you care for someone else's young! I-I... I want to be your mate!" he declared, emotion clearer than water in the lake. _What have I done?_

 _He... he means it!_  
Glade sniffled, looking at the ground as she took all of this in. Then, slowly, she padded forward, gaining speed until she had buried her nose into her friend's chest, her tail wagging behind her, faster than a swimming Buizel's. "I-I never would have... taken anyone besides you..." the Leafeon confessed softly. She leaned against Eclipse, suddenly finding their lips pressed together, his tongue slipping into her mouth a few moments later. Eclipse showed a hint of dominance by pinning her tongue down with his own, while being fully gentle at the same time.

Soon, Glade felt herself sinking down onto the Umbreon's belly fur, a trail of saliva still connecting them as she broke the kiss, both 'eons panting softly. Glade's womanhood was burning fiercely, leaking heavily onto Eclipse's crotch fur. "I-I-" Glade started.

Eclipse shook his head, simply pulling Glade's head back down for another kiss. "I'm fine with this. Ah... y-you need it. I won't have you suffer through this any longer."

Glade shivered as she felt the first stirrings as she pressed against Eclipse's sheath. Instead of waiting for him to reach full length to finally reach satisfaction, she began to slide down his body, silencing Eclipse with her paw as he began to ask what she was doing.

By the time Glade was laying with her head between Eclipse's hind legs, a few inches of his hidden member had grown from his sheath. Glade would always deny the fact that she began to drool as she saw her mate laying on his back, cock rising just for her. She leaned forward, pressing her nose against his furry balls, breathing his musk in deeply, losing herself in his lovely scent.

 _He's all yours for the taking. So take all you want from him!_

Glade licked her lips, telling the voice to go to Hell. Her mother had always taught her not to be selfish, after all. She slowly dragged her tongue across the first few inches of Eclipse's member, satisifed that she heard him moan above her as she tasted him for the first time. His sheath trembled, soon releasing his full length. Glade pulled her head back to admire her mate's pride.

Clearly standing out against his solid black fur, his pink penis proudly protruded from his sheath, his full length nearing seven inches, moisture beading at the tip of his canine cock. Her eyes moved down towards the base of his tool, noting the smallest hint of extra thickness just outside of his sheath, where his knot would swell just before climax. If his length were any indication, then his knot would be somewhere around three inches thick, keeping in proportion with his size.

Not wanting to keep her mate waiting, Glade began to lap at his fleshy cock, almost as if she were cleaning the 'thorns' on her forelegs, her tongue swirling around to coat every last bit with her sweet saliva. Judging by the grunts and moans of pleasure from just above her head, Glade was definitely pleasing the Umbreon.

Slowly, Glade took Eclipse's tip into her mouth, shuddering sub-consciously as she tasted the moisture leaking from his member. A moment later, she began to bob her head slowly, tail waving behind her as she took more and more of Eclipse into her mouth with each pass. Her discomfort level became apparent at six inches down, though she was determined to pass that in the future. She had seen her mother go all the way to the knot before! As if her mind was feeling threatened at the thought of a superior female, Glade doubled her speed, her tongue gliding along the underside of the Umbreon's meaty prick.

Within minutes, Glade felt her tongue prod at Eclipse's swelling knot each time she went down. A moment later, Eclipse began panting, his paws twitching, claws unsheathing as he was brought closer and closer to climax. The Leafeon closed her eyes, getting a feel for the thickness of her mate, preparing for the final plunge-and the drink that would follow.

Glade heard a hiss above her, then felt Eclipse press his paw against her forehead, as if to hold her in place as he was thrown overboard. Almost pressing against her throat, Glade could easily feel his member pulsing rapidly, before spurts of warm, sticky seed began to squirt into her mouth, landing on her tongue before sliding down her esophagus. Glade wasn't sure she cared too much for the salty taste, but... there wasn't much she could do about that right now. So she waited it out, until, after what felt like an hour, the squirts lessened to that of water dripping off of a leaf.

The Leafeon pulled her head back, rewarded by a final rope of cum as her tongue slid against Eclipse's member. As if to tease him, Glade stuck her tongue out at the Umbreon, showing him that she had swallowed it all. Not that she had any other option, of course. It was drink or choke, and Glade wasn't a fan of the latter.

Eclipse groaned, still in the afterglow of his orgasm. _That... that really just happened..._ He panted softly, eyes locked onto the Leafeon's. Her cheeks were burning a deep red, but she looked... happy. Delighted that she had reduced him to mush after her treatment. He licked his lips, instinct leading him now as he rose to his paws.

Glade seemed to get the idea, and turned around, her tail lifted high as she presented her sopping folds to him.

Eclipse felt his member harden once more, barely aware of the _drip, drip_ sound of his semen falling against the cave's floor as he crept towards his prey. The Leafeon seemed to lift her rear higher, if only to entice him. Not that it was needed, of course; Eclipse wanted this more than he realized. He wanted... no... he felt that he **needed** to claim the Leafeon.

Before he knew it, Eclipse had his forelegs wrapped around either side of Glade's stomach, his cock raised, prodding at her folds as he slowly mounted the Leafeon. He leaned down to lick Glade's ear. "I'm... I'm going to take you now," he whispered hesitantly, his member twitching.

Carefully, Eclipse inched forward, moaning as he felt silken warmth part around his canine cock, shifting to make room for him as he made his first entrance into his mate's vagina. Not very long into it, Eclipse felt that final barrier, his member pressing against it carefully. The final resistance... after this, there would be no turning back. Glade would be his, and only his. They would make a new life together, living as mates for the rest of their days. Eclipse took a deep breath. "I love you," he exhaled, pushing forward.

Glade cried out as pain shot through her whole body, before bouncing back and manifesting below her tail and Eclipse tore her hymen. She wasn't given much time to rest, as instinct took over both of them. Eclipse began to eagerly pump his cock into her depths, while Glade leaned up, cooing into his ear as she humped back against him, her tail coiling around his own.

Oh, if Felicity could hear them now, she would never let them live it down! Then again... what room did she have to taunt them about this, when she had presented herself to any male she encountered? She could hardly deny them their first. Eclipse growled dominantly into Glade's ear as he thrust, her silken walls squeezing and forming around him each time he pressed forward. She was so warm... so soft... the Umbreon just had to have more!

Eclipse began to thrust faster, going deeper into his mate, much to their shared delight. Pleasure was dulling their senses. _Is this how it feels for every other Pokemon? Or... does it feel so much better to have waited to find my love first?_ Eclipse found himself wondering as he pistoned into Glade, who had settled down under him, giving off yips and coos of pleasure. Eclipse decided that it was the latter, and leaned down to lick the back of Glade's head affectionately.

Still riled up from the oral service, Eclipse was eager to increase the pleasure coursing through him. His paws squeezed at Glade's hips, groaning as she tensed her rear end for him, her virgin-tight vagina gripping him even tighter. Eclipse made a sound halfway between a moan and a growl, his claws barely digging into Glade's fur.

Lost in the sensations of mating, Eclipse took a while to realize that his knot was swelling up once more. His second orgasm of the night was swiftly approaching, and he knew just how he wanted to finish. His hips were now slamming against Glade's rear end, his hind legs trembling as his balls churned, preparing a large amount of seed for the Leafeon in heat.

Then, all at once, Eclipse made one final thrust, hearing Glade cry out in climax as his knot pushed through her folds, hilting inside of her nethers. The Umbreon's back arched as he began to shoot his cum into Glade's heated pussy, moving towards her womb. His knot would prevent any of his semen from escaping, sealing the Leafeon's entrance tightly until his member softened and his knot deflated.

Knees weak, limbs heavy, Eclipse simply let himself collapse, taking Glade down to the floor of the cave, where they lay in a tied heap of body parts, sweating but satisfied. The Umbreon pulled Glade into a passionate kiss as he felt the world around him spin and darken, his consciousness fading away.

"I love you," one of them said, while the other one weakly returned the words. Eclipse wasn't sure which one was which as he slipped into a deep slumber, still buried inside of his mate.

"They're hatching! They're hatching!" Felicity cried out in excitement, her tail wagging rapidly as she circled around Glade's eggs. The Leafeon had settled onto her stomach in front of the eggs, while Eclipse sat just beside her. He leaned down, licking Glade's cheek.

"Are you ready to meet our babies?" Eclipse asked, staring at the three cracking eggs.

Glade couldn't be more ready. She felt pride and love surge through her as she saw Eclipse's expression of love deep within his eyes. She looked back at her eggs, her heart hammering in her chest.

The first two eggs opened at the same time, two little furry Eevee cubs poking their heads out of the tops of their respective eggs, blinking up at Glade through blurry eyes. They leaned forward, squeaking as they tumbled out of their eggs, falling onto each other in a furry heap.

The third egg was cracking open, but little squeaks of frustration could be heard from inside. "I think she's stuck," Glade giggled, instinct telling her that the first two were little baby boys, while her daughter was still confined in the third egg.

Eclipse padded forward, chuckling softly as he nosed the egg, his tail lifting in surprise as his little girl lunged out, sinking her little cub teeth into his nose playfully. He backed up, towards Glade, eyes wide as he carried his daughter.

Glade laughed, carefully taking her daughter's scruff into her mouth, pulling her down to her side, pressing her against one of her milk-filled teats. Her sons had already occupied two of them, squeaking in protest as she wiggled in. "They're beautiful," the Leafeon whispered.

"Well, ya gotta name them!" Felicity insisted, watching the little balls of fur as the suckled noisily.

"The little tom with the short ears is Swift. He was the first one to make it to me," Glade explained. She then looked to the second male. "He's so sweet... he moved to make room for his little sister," she giggled. "How about... Auberon? Yes... my little Aubby..." the Leafeon whispered. She then looked to Eclipse for the last one.

At first, Eclipse had no idea what to name his daughter. He closed his eyes, thinking of the best name he could. A small gust of wind ruffled his fur. His eyes opened, gazing warmly at his daughter.

"Breeze," he decided. "After the breeze that carries the first scent of spring, and the hope and joy that comes along with it," Eclipse continued. With a smile, he curled up at Glade's back. "Swift, Auberon, and Breeze..."

"They're going to be a pawful," Felicity mused, a smirk adorning her features. "You're gonna need all the help you can get."

"My little ones... They're going to be raised by a family that loves them to no end. We won't ever abandon them, nor will we neglect them," Glade declared. "They're... they're our light."

"The gift given to us by the moon," Eclipse agreed.

Felicity padded forward, purring softly.

"Moonlight's gift."


End file.
